


You Lost Me

by midnight_cat



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_cat/pseuds/midnight_cat
Summary: Shuichi ends things with Yuki when he finds the man cheating on him.  Leaving to go on a press tour, Shuichi becomes victim to several events that lead to his memory being lost.  Will he remain with the new love he finds or will he end up going back to Yuki?





	You Lost Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a soap opera of all things. It wouldn’t let go until I started to plot it out, so here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Gravitation or its characters. All characters belong to Maki Murakami. No profit is gained from the writing of this story.

**_In the one moment you chose to destroy us, you lost the greatest moments to come. – Anonymous_ **

Humming happily to himself, Shuichi couldn’t stop smiling as he stepped into the apartment.  The apartment was silent, so he assumed that Yuki was secluded in his study writing.  He couldn’t wait to share his big news with his boyfriend.  Finally, Bad Luck was going to be doing press tours overseas!  They’d finally attained international recognition and he felt so proud of both himself and his band mates.  Placing his bag on the floor beside his shoes, he made his way quietly through the apartment.  His boyfriend was a stickler for peace and quiet while he was working and had let Shuichi know of it quite a lot.  Walking by Yuki’s study, he saw that it was dark, the door sitting ajar.  Okay, so that ruled out his working, so where was Yuki at?  Going on a hunch, he crept towards the bedroom, his belief validated when he saw the sliver of light underneath the door.  But why would he have the bedroom door closed?  It was usually open, that much he knew.  All at once, paranoid thoughts began to run rampant through his mind.  He wouldn’t, would he?  Knowing how much it would destroy Shuichi, he couldn’t be that callous?  Could he?  His shaking hand reached out to turn the doorknob, fearful of what he’d see inside.

The moment he stepped into the doorway, his heart continued to plummet on a downward spiral.  An acute sense of betrayal flashed through his heart at the two figures lying entwined on the bed…the bed he’d once shared with his boyfriend.  No more would he go back there.  Yuki had literally made his bed and he would now lie in it.  The woman must have sensed someone staring at her as she gave a squeak of surprise at seeing him standing there.

_I am done_

_Smoking gun_

_We’ve lost it all_

_The love is gone_

This had to be a nightmare – there was no other way to put it.  Shuichi’s eyes never wavered from the scene in front of him.  The man he thought would never betray him was lying in bed with another woman, amber eyes staring at him coldly.  They’d had fights recently, sure, but Shuichi hadn’t thought that things were this bad between them.  Did Yuki hate him so much to have committed the ultimate betrayal?  And the most painful fact was that there was no remorse showing in those golden eyes; only a cold iciness lay there, staring him straight in the face.  He held back the tears he wanted to shed, blinking as they stung his vision.  On the way home from the studio he’d been so happy…wanting nothing more than to share the news with his boyfriend.  Only to discover what he had when he’d stepped into the apartment.  Shuichi, at that moment, would be the first to tell you that he wanted nothing more than to break down.  However, he’d be damned if he was going to let Yuki think he’d won.  In the absence of sadness, he felt anger taking its place.  The woman apparently did have some survival instincts as she hastily gathered her clothes and ran out of the room, uncaring if she was half-dressed or naked.

No comment was made as the door slammed behind his latest fuck-du-jour.  Yuki made no move to get up from the bed.  He just sat there watching Shuichi.  Reaching over to the nightstand, he pulled a cigarette from its pack and lit it, inhaling the acrid smoke into his lungs.  Tendrils of smoke exhaled from his lips.  He waited for the inevitable waterworks to commence, but was in for a shock.

_And we had magic, and this is tragic_

_You couldn’t keep your hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world’s been infected_

_And somehow you left me neglected_

_We found our lives been changed_

_Babe…you lost me_

Silently, Shuichi stepped forward until he was standing at the foot of the bed.  Eyes devoid of tears were raised to look his boyfriend in the eye…but, really, could he continue to call him that?  “Tell me something, Yuki…just what is it about cheating that turns you on?  I’m not so naïve as to believe that she was the only one.  How many, you damned bastard?  Just how many cheap sluts have passed through our apartment like a fucking revolving door?!”  The silence was his only answer and he began to laugh bitterly as he covered his face with his hands.  Rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily, he spoke again, his voice sounding tired and defeated.  “That’s what I thought.  Are you bored when I touch you?!  Is it not risky enough – or do you just feel like being the center of your own fucking drama?!  Do you love the thrill of sneaking behind my back just to screw on any flat surface you can find?  Answer me, damn it!”

_Had me cry_

_Oh, I really cried_

_We lost ourselves_

_The love has died_

_And though we tried_

_You can’t deny_

_We left as shells_

_We lost the fight_

Yuki could only stare wide-eyed at the younger man, lips clamped tightly around his cigarette.  This wasn’t how he had expected him to react.  “Shuichi,” he began but was soon cut off by his boyfriend.

“Shut the fuck up!  I can smell the lies you keep telling me!  You want to shove your dick into whoever’s willing to spread their legs then go the fuck ahead!  I want nothing more to do with you.  It sickens me to know that I’ve wasted my life loving you when it wasn’t going to be returned.  Once I return from my trip, I’m arranging for my things to be removed from your precious apartment.”

Pale fingers twisted the sheets in their grasp.  This was the first time he’d ever seen Shuichi this furious before.  That was when the other man’s words were processed by his brain.  “What trip are you talking about?”

“Not that it’s any of your damned business, but Bad Luck will be going on a press tour of England before our latest album is released there.  I was going to tell you tonight before I interrupted your little fuck session.  And if it’ll get me away from you sooner, then I’m leaving tonight.  Hiro and Fujisaki can come when they’re ready.”  He said all of this calmly, as he walked around to the closet and started pulling out suitcases.  One by one, they lay open on the bed as Shuichi gathered his clothing and what few belongings he wished to take with him.  He may have seemed calm on the outside, but inside he was seething with fury.  If anyone complained to him about his actions, then they could shove it.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Yuki sat up, the movement making sheets slide down to expose his naked torso.  “Jesus, Shuichi, if you’ll just quit acting like a drama queen, we’ll sit down and discuss this.”  He ducked as a book flew towards his head and slammed into the wall, a slight dent in the plaster telling where it had hit.  Gold-colored eyes narrowing as he saw the dent in the wall, he turned his attention back to Shuichi.  The younger man stood glaring at him, violet eyes darkened to almost black.  “Do you have a fucking problem, brat?!”

“Oh, I’ve got a problem alright, and it’s sitting right in front of me.  You’ve got some damned nerve thinking that I’ll just sit down and talk things over.  Give me one good reason why I should listen to anything that you say?  We all know how it’ll end:  you try and sweet-talk me and get back into my good graces so you’ll have a fuck toy conveniently handy whenever you want it.  I’ll be damned if I let that happen again!”

_Now I know you’re sorry_

_And we were sweet_

_But you chose lust then_

_You deceived me_

_And you’ll regret it_

_But it’s too late_

_How can I ever trust you again?_

Grabbing his bags, he stormed out of the bedroom, not trusting himself to be around Yuki right now.  He glanced around to double-check and make sure nothing important was forgotten.  Slipping on his shoes, he’d just reached up to grab his jacket when he felt arms encircle him from behind.  The instant he felt the other man’s touch, he felt dirty, knowing just a short while ago where they’d been.  Using his elbow, he slammed it behind him, feeling a sense of triumph at the pained intake of breath he heard.  Automatically the arms released him, as Yuki took a step back, his expression pained.  “Don’t touch me, bastard.  You will never lay your filthy hands on me ever again.”  Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the older man standing behind him, white silk robe wrapped around his tall frame.  Inwardly, he almost laughed at the irony of the color choice, since Kami knew that he was far from innocent.  “Don’t act like you want me to stay.  You don’t exist as far as I’m concerned.  Goodbye, Yuki, and have a nice life.  Maybe now you can screw around with whomever the hell you want without sneaking around behind my back!”

Reaching up to open the door, he saw the glint of gold on his left hand.  Eyes narrowing, he dropped his bags.  His right hand shook slightly as he yanked the ring off of his finger.  Holding it in his fingers, he could remember the moment it was placed there, memories of a happier time.

Yuki just watched silently as Shuichi stood there before saying, “I knew you couldn’t do it, brat.  Didn’t take you long to change your mind, did it?”

Shuichi bristled at the arrogant tone of Yuki’s voice.  His grip tightened on the ring, indentations being made into the soft flesh.  Amethyst eyes lit up deviously as a smirk graced his lips.  Swiftly turning around, he chucked the ring at Yuki, feeling a small sense of vindication as it slammed into Yuki’s forehead before falling to the ground at the blond man’s feet.  He could spot a small trickle of blood oozing from the shallow cut the ring’s metal had caused.  “There’s your damned ring of lies.  Take it and shove it.  I don’t want any more reminders of you and your incessant lies concerning our farce of a relationship!”  With that said, he wrenched open the door, suitcases in hand.  One last glaring look at Yuki made his point before the door slammed violently shut behind him.

Yuki could only watch as his now ex-lover left him.  Honestly, he didn’t know what to feel right now.  _Oh, something like guilt might be a good start_ , his conscience mocked him.  Why had he cheated – there was the million-dollar question.  Yes, he admitted that things had been tense between him and Shuichi, but was that really an excuse?  Did he really desire to have such a callous disregard when it concerned Shuichi?  Spotting the ring at his feet, he picked it up, feeling the warm metal turning cold in his touch.  _Just like your relationship did._   His conscience mocked once again.  Silently, he turned around and padded barefoot to the couch.  Sinking down into the soft cushions, he replayed all that had just happened in his mind.  He absently rubbed his forehead, surprised when he saw spots of blood on his hand.  Realizing that it must have occurred when the ring hit him, he grabbed a tissue and dabbed at the cut on his forehead.  Even if he wanted to try and salvage the remains of his relationship with Shuichi, the younger man would have nothing to do with him.  Maybe Seguchi could help him out.  Although he usually loathed having to deal with his brother-in-law, maybe it was best this time for him to lay down his pride and get the older man to help him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in this chapter: You Lost Me – Christina Aguilera


End file.
